Heatblast (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. He is the Dimension 1 equivalent of Heatblast. Appearance Ben as Heatblast Pre-Recalibration Before the Omnitrix's 1.5 recalibration in Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension, Heatblast had his Omniverse ''appearance. Post-Recalibration Heatblast has his ''Original Series ''appearance, but with his ''Ultimate Alien ''color scheme and the Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is colored green and black. Albedo as Negative Heatblast Negative Heatblast has Heatblast's ''Original Series ''appearance, but his inner magma body is colored lava red and the rocks covering it are charcoal black. Heatblast Recolor.png|Albedo as Negative Heatblast Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Pyronite Physiology': Being a Pyronite, Heatblast possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. ** Limited Shapeshifting: Heatblast has the ability to switch between two forms: one resembling his usual appearance, with the inner magma body and the dark brown rocks covering it and the other resembling Ben, but with bright lava red lines over his body, glowing yellow eyes, and smoke emitted from his mouth and top of his head, as well as his hands and feet. Humanoid Form * Typhokinesis: Heatblast has the ability to create/generate, absorb, shape and manipulate smoke in various shapes and forms. * Smoke Blast: Heatblast can release smoke from his hands, feet, mouth and the top of his head over a large distance or a smaller one, though this requires greater concentration. * Smoke Absorption: Heatblast can absorb smoke, clearing an area and boosting his powers by gaining more fuel. * Smoke Aura: Heatblast can surround himself with a thick layer of smoke, rendering his features invisible and allowing him to blend in with his surroundings. * Typhokinetic Flight: Heatblast has the ability to fly, by projecting smoke towards the ground and propulsing himself off of it. While in the air, Heatblast can change the direction and altitude of his flight by reducing or increasing he amount of smoke he is projecting. * Suffocation: Heatblast can cause his enemies to suffocate by continuously blasting them with smoke. * Enhanced Strength: Heatblast possesses strength superior to that of a human's, sufficient for him to break a steel bar in half, although it is still inferior to that of his Fiery Form. * Enhanced Durability: Heatblast possesses durability superior to that of a human's, sufficient for him to withstand blows from Vilgax, although it is still inferior to that of his Fiery Form. History Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *Heatblast first appeared in Welcome To College, Rook. **Heatblast fought Ssserpent. *In A Day in the Life of A Hero, **Heatblast accidentally burned his class. *In Highbreed Invaded: Part 1, **Heatblast fought Vilgax's drones. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *''Welcome To College, Rook'' (first appearance) *''A Day in the Life of A Hero'' *''Highbreed Invaded: Part 1'' Trivia *Credits for the second infobox image and the Negative Heatblast image go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Fire Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000